verdad o reto con ppgz y rrbz
by merianx1
Summary: eh tomado la molestia de hacer un malevolo plan de juntar a las ppgz y a los rrbz en mi nuevo show de tv nada bueno saldra de esto - - si quieren pasen a verlo


meta http-equiv="refresh" content="0; URL=/?_fb_noscript=1" / meta http-equiv="X-Frame-Options" content="DENY" /

Saltar a la sección de noticias

_Facebook_

Angelina

Inicio

Buscar amigos

0 _Solicitudes_

Solicitudes de amistad

Buscar amigos · Configuración

Solicitudes de amistad

Ver todas

0 _Mensajes_

Enviar un mensaje nuevo

Bandeja de entradaOtros

Mostrar mensajes anteriores

Ver todos

2 _Notificaciones_

Notificaciones

Marcar como leídas · Configuración

Notificaciones

Criminal Case: Ale Gonzalez te envió una carta.

23 min

Farm Heroes Saga: Melodia del Litoral te envió una solicitud.

2 h

Criminal Case: Melodia del Litoral, Neo Neoneo and 2 others asked you for 8 free energy boosts and other requests.

2 h

Ver todas

_Accesos directos de privacidad_

Accesos directos de privacidad

_Buscar_

Accesos directos de privacidad

Buscar ayuda

Ver másVisita el servicio de ayuda

Configuración de la cuenta

Crear página

Crear anuncios

Publicidad en Facebook

Registro de actividad

9

Configuración

Ayuda

Reportar un problema

Encuentra amigos

Reciente

2014

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

2013

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

2012

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

2011

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

2010

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

2009

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

1987

diciembre

noviembre

octubre

septiembre

agosto

julio

junio

mayo

abril

marzo

febrero

enero

Nacimiento

Walter Thomas

_Amigo_Amigos

SeguirSiguiendoMensaje

Ver amistad

Dar un toque

Reportar/bloquear...

BiografíaInformaciónFotos91Amigos9 amigos en común

Más

Walter Thomas

Biografía

Biografía

Información

Reciente

Reciente

2014

2013

2012

2011

2010

2009

1987

Nacimiento

Reciente2014201320122011201020091987Nacimiento

Lo más destacado

Lo más destacado

Todas las historias

Lo más destacadoTodas las historias

Publicación

Foto

Arrastra un enlace o fotos aquíColoca el enlaceColocar la fotoColoca las fotos

Publicar

Arrastra un enlace o fotos aquíColoca el enlaceColocar la fotoColoca las fotos

papito feliz dia del padre te amo mucho sos el mejor de los papas gracias por todo lo que nos diste a mi **Angelina Thomas** y a mi querido hermano menor **Matias Thomas**T sos un amor como papa quiero que pases el mejor dia que tu vida con mama **Ale Gonzalez** y nosotros tus hijitos siempre vas a ser mi orgullo desde el corazon!... :D

Escribe algo...

Subir

¿Con quién estabas?

Agregar año

Año: 2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004 2003 2002 2001 2000 1999 1998 1997 1996 1995 1994 1993 1992 1991 1990 1989 1988 1987 1986 1985 1984 1983 1982 1981 1980

Agregar mes

Mes: diciembre noviembre octubre septiembre agosto julio junio mayo abril marzo febrero enero

Agregar día

Día: 31 30 29 28 27 26 25 24 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 13 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1

Agregar hora

Hora: 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23

Agregar minuto

Minuto: 00 10 20 30 40 50

Eliminar

size="20" style="width: 1.75in; height: 0.28in">

Eliminar

Eliminar

size="20" maxlength="255" style="width: 1.75in; height: 0.28in">

Eliminar

size="20" maxlength="255" style="width: 1.75in; height: 0.28in">

Etiquetar personas

Agregar fecha

Agrega una ubicación a la publicación

Agregar Foto

1Accion de etiquetar

Publicar

Walter Thomas

hace 21 horas

Me gustaMe gusta · · Compartir

A Ale Gonzalez, Sabrina Soledad Gomez y 2 personas más les gusta esto.

Escribe un comentario...

Angelina Thomas

Ayer

Walter Thomas

Se viene el Día del Padre! Feliz Día Papi!

Me gustaMe gusta · · Compartir

A Vany Thomas y Ale Gonzalez les gusta esto.

Eliminar

Walter Thomas gracias amor de mi vida

hace 22 horas · Me gusta

Escribe un comentario...

Walter Thomas compartió un enlace.

12 de junio

watch?v=eI5OrDhEkSc

Dumb and Dumber To-Trailer Subtitulado en Español (HD) Jim Carrey

►► Te ha gustado el Video? Valoralo¡►► Suscribete para más Trailers: /trailersstv Twitter: /twittertrailersstv Facebook: bi...

Me gustaMe gusta · · Compartir

A Ale Gonzalez le gusta esto.

Escribe un comentario...

Ale Gonzalez_publicó en_ Walter Thomas

11 de junio

TE AMO MUCHO MI VIDA! ...

Me gustaMe gusta ·

A 2 personas les gusta esto.

Escribe un comentario...

Walter Thomas compartió un enlace.

10 de junio

.pe/09-06-2014/youtube-padre-estalla-en-lagrimas-cuando-hijo-le-regala-un-automovil-video

YouTube: padre estalla en lágrimas cuando hijo le regala un automóvil (VIDEO)

.pe

Muy emocionado se encontró un padre de familia estadounidense al recibir, gracias a su hijo, un regalo prometido décadas atrás, pro cuyo valor sentimental no se...

Me gustaMe gusta · · Compartir

A Ale Gonzalez le gusta esto.

Escribe un comentario...

Walter Thomas compartió la foto de Aldo Francco.

9 de junio

Me gustaMe gusta · · Compartir

A Daniel de Prado le gusta esto.

Escribe un comentario...

Ver más historias recientes

Amigos

· 56 (9 amigos en común)

Sonia de los Santos

Maria Ines Rocha

Fede Thómas

Alberto Mendoza

Sebastian Menendez

Javier Zalazar

Marcelo Eduardo Vazquez

Briann Mendoza

Hespy Spy

Acerca de

Preguntar

Empleo

Vive en Berazategui (Buenos Aires)

De Berazategui (Buenos Aires)

Fotos

· 91

Lugares

Punta Lara! — Neo Neoneo estuvo con Walter Thomas.

Hace aproximadamente 5 meses

Berazategui (Buenos Aires) — Angelina Thomas estuvo con Neo Neoneo y Walter Thomas.

Hace aproximadamente 6 meses

A principios de 2014

Mostrar 2014

2013

Mostrar 2013

2012

Mostrar 2012

2011

Mostrar 2011

2010

Mostrar 2010

2009

Mostrar 2009

200820072006200520042003200220012000199919981997199619951994199319921991199019891988

1987

Mostrar 1987

Nacimiento

Mostrar 1986

Cargando...

1 h

Eliana Magali Garcia

Web

Andrea Look

Celular

Cintia Galvan

Magui Ledesma

Luciana Pricila

Ruben Caballero

Angeles Musicales

Ale Gonzalez

Celular

Eduardo de los Santos

Web

Hespy Spy

25 min

Aixa Valentina

Flor Anabel Veron

Carlos Oscar Almiron

Sabrina Soledad Gomez

Neo Neoneo

Borrar

0

Dummy

0

Ale Gonzalez

Ver la conversación completa

Agregar archivos...

Agregar amigos al chat...

Desactivar el chat para Ale

Silenciar conversación...

Activar audio de conversación

Borrar contenido de la ventana

Reportar como spam o abuso...

Ale Gonzalez

Inicio de la conversación

30 de mayo de 2014 13:55

rayos!

bue cuando te deje y me deje darte regalo facil lo vas a tener

oki

5 de junio de 2014 18:35

hola que haces?

adios!

Jueves 18:50

hay te mande las cosas ma las uñas de cocodrilo y el coso ese de bogoo

jugemos!

jaja dale te amo mucho mi hija hermosa

posible que si me pongo las pilas en otro mundo te supero en el monster world

Hace 23 minutos

pasame la foto!

Fin de la conversación

Visto: 22:04

_Cámara_

_Elige un sticker o un emoticón_

Emoticones

Chat (4)

Chat

Cargando...

Borrar

2 notificaciones de **Melodia del Litoral** y **Neo Neoneo**

Cierra la ventana emergente y regresa

...

Escribe el nombre de la persona que quieres etiquetar:

Escribe un nombre

...

¿Con quién estabas?...

papito feliz dia del padre te amo mucho sos el mejor de los papas gracias por todo lo que nos diste a mi Angelina Thomas y a mi querido hermano menor Matias Thomas T sos un amor como papa quiero que pases el mejor dia que tu vida con mama Ale Gonzalez y nosotros tus hijitos siempre vas a ser mi orgullo desde el corazon!... :D ...


End file.
